


Сон

by Unforgiven2205



Series: Как сказал мудрец [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Translation, mcu - Freeform, post AOU, КВМ, Кошмары, Перевод, бессоница, пост ЭА, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Тони не может спать. Стив тоже. Вместе они страдают от бессонницы, пока не находят решение своим проблемам. Тони нужно понять, что все это значит, и чего он хочет, но, как и всегда, единственный, кто вставляем ему палки в колеса - это он сам.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613568) by [ConjureUpaSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjureUpaSmile/pseuds/ConjureUpaSmile). 



Стив нахмурил брови, всерьез задумавшись о происходящем, даже несмотря на то, что его расширенные зрачки и впившиеся в ребра Тони пальцы выдавали его с головой. Сейчас или никогда. Либо он поддастся вожделению, которое, без сомнения, ощущал так же сильно, как и Тони, либо он врежет гению, миллиардеру, плейбою, филантропу. «Во имя науки», подумал Тони, соблазнительно ухмыльнувшись лежавшему в его кровати голубоглазому красавцу.

Подумать только, этот своеобразный танец начался почти год назад, в доме Бартона.

***

Не сказать, что гений гордился произошедшим. В то время как его сердце, фигурально выражаясь, по-прежнему было предано идее, все произошло совсем не так, как он рассчитывал.

Мир во всем мире.

Боже, он повел себя как участница конкурса красоты со сквозняком в голове, которую он в молодости с удовольствием бы завалил в кровать, а утром вытолкал на улицу, даже не потрудившись узнать ее имени. Будучи зрелым, Тони стал практически одержим идеей мира во всем мире, поэтому нечаянно и соорудил робота, который предпочел спасти мир посредством геноцида.

Естественно, свет всея справедливости Капитан Америка был более чем недоволен трудами Тони.

Тони, к слову, и сам был собой недоволен. Альтрон был случайностью. Он всего лишь хотел сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы защитить свою команду и Пеппер. Особенно Пеппер. Ну, в то время он все еще пытался убедить себя в том, что это было «особенно Пеппер», но долбаной ведьме было виднее.

«Особенно Стива» подходило куда больше. «Семантика*», — решил механик. Он хотел мира во всем мире, а создал робота-убийцу, стремящегося стереть людей с лица Земли; он был разочарован в себе ровно столько, сколько в нем была разочарована команда. Произошедшее сломило его.

К тому же, все это нисколько не помогло в том, что ему пришлось спать вместе со Стивом Роджерсом, когда они залегли на дно на ферме Клинта.

Клинт, естественно, спал со своей женой (нет, серьезно! Соколиный глаз женат? Это шокировало даже Тони). После всех этих игр в «гляделки», Наташа и Брюс тоже остановились в одной комнате. Одного агентенка они выгнали в комнату к другому, а Тор отлучился по своим делам. Остались только Тони и Стив.

Клинт выглядел уж слишком довольным, сообщив им новости. Он одарил Тони своей коронной выкуси-засранец-ухмылкой, протянув дополнительные полотенца и одеяла. Ему даже хватило наглости подмигнуть им, пожелав «Сладких снов!».

Стив даже не возмутился, а Тони был настолько убежден в том, что Кэп начнет спорить, что тоже ничего не сказал. Вдвоем они просто молча пошли в свою комнату, словно пара детей, отосланных в кровать.

Разве Стиву не полагалось быть всем из себя таким скромным праведником со строгим воспитанием тысяча девятьсот сороковых годов? Видимо, дела обстояли не так, как полагал Тони.

Оба мужчины лежали без сна. Спиной к спине, конечно же, ведь Стив до сих пор был зол. Он время от времени проваливался в сон, но просыпался секунды спустя. И это нисколько не успокаивало Тони, который был на пределе. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он видел Стива, делавшего последний вздох. Он буквально слышал, как Стив умолял его сделать хоть что-то. Умолял Тони спасти его, спасти команду.

В три часа ночи Тони сдался. Люди, которых он любил больше всего на свете, ненавидели его так же сильно, как он ненавидел себя. Тони решил, что отказ ото сна будет первой стадией в его самонаказании. Так что Тони занялся тем, в чем ему не было равных. Ну, может, это было вторым в списке, с ухмылкой подумал он. В общем, Старк лежал без сна, размышляя о том, как исправить проблему.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Стив перекатится на кровати, чтобы быть к нему лицом. Пару секунд Тони думал о том, чтобы тоже перевернуться, увидеть лицо Стива, не истерзанное битвой и цветущее жизнью, но отказался от этой идеи. Он этого не заслуживал. Но у Стива, видимо, были другие планы.

Он подвинулся ближе, его рука легла на талию Тони. Старк насторожился, но смелость, которой славился Капитан Америка, не была пустым звуком.

— Тони, — прошептал человек, который пережил крушение самолета и пробыл на дне океана в замороженном состоянии 70 лет, — не психуй.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив прижался к спине Тони, крепко обернув одну руку вокруг его тела. Вторая рука проскользнула под голову Тони, а затем Кэп притянул его ближе к себе. Непозволительно близко, если быть точным.

Сперва, Тони напрягся. Он был уверен, что Стив сейчас внезапно сломает ему шею, навсегда избавив мир от Тони Старка. Когда же Стив не предпринял ничего, чтобы убить его, Тони переплел с ним свои пальцы и выдохнул, даже не подозревая, что задержал дыхание. Ну ладно, Тони признает, что это больше было похоже на что-то вроде выдоха-стона, но после него Стив тоже расслабился.

Тони не был уверен, как скоро после этого он заснул, но когда он проснулся, они со Стивом все еще лежали в обнимку, а солнце было достаточно высоко в небе и заливало их комнату светом через окно.

Пусть Тони никогда в этом и не признается, но он позволил себе пролежать в объятьях человека вне времени, наслаждаясь при этом невероятным спокойствием царившем в душе, почти целый час. Когда Стив начал ворочаться, Тони притворился, будто движения блондина разбудили его. Но Стив лишь выпутался из их с механиком объятий и, как ни в чем не бывало, объявил, что направляется в душ, будто он никогда и не прижимал к себе Тони посреди ночи.

***

Тони посчитал это всего лишь сбоем в системе. Стив участвовал во Второй Мировой Войне. Наверняка, солдаты часто искали утешения в объятьях друг друга. Скорее всего, это была всего лишь неконтролируемая реакция. К тому же, обниматься во сне — шикарно. Кто не любит обниматься?

Как оказалось, магия военных обнимашек Капитана Америки сработала. Они победили Альтрона, Тони покинул команду, а Стив остался, чтобы сформировать новых Мстителей.

Вот только Тони не построил ферму для Пеппер. Вот только Стив так и не остался жить с новыми Мстителями. На самом деле, приключилась интереснейшая история.

Спустя несколько месяцев, первый состав Мстителей вернулся в башню, которую уже давно считал своим домом. Тони понял, что он по-настоящему научился полагаться на своих товарищей уже после того, как они все пошли разными путями. И, как оказалось, каждый из членов команды тоже осознал это, будучи вдали от дома.

Именно так Тони заработал себе новых соседей. Первыми появились Чудо-близнецы, утверждающие, что после того, как все файлы ЩИТа всплыли наружу, жить шпионам стало туговато. Тони подозревал, что Наташа и Клинт вешают ему лапшу на уши, но все равно принял их, как двух бродячих щеночков. Теперь, имея соседа, который мог поместиться в вентиляционную шахту, и соседку, беззвучно появляющуюся из тьмы, Тони едва ли находил покой в собственной башне. Но, как бы много он не ворчал, ему нравились эти перемены.

Третьим соседом оказался Тор. Разумеется, он не проживал в башне постоянно, но, как оказалось, ему нужно было где-то оставаться, когда он прилетал на Землю, «дабы повидаться с дорогой Джейн». О, Боже, башню он оживлял, безусловно.

Стив был четвертым. Он стеснялся переезда, но Тони прекрасно понимал, что этот мужчина потерял слишком много близких людей за свою жизнь, поэтому он не мог попрощаться со своей новой семьей, которую ему удалось завести в XXI веке.

Появившийся на пороге Роджерс выглядел хреново. Он назначил встречу с Тони через секретаря. Думаете, куда уж хуже? Ну, он пришел на встречу в костюме, который Тони тут же захотелось сжечь. Он совершенно не подчеркивал фигуру Стива. Скорее всего, тот купил его, даже не примерив. Черт, он, наверняка, был дико колючим. Но Стив все равно сидел напротив Тони, спокойно перечисляя причины, по которым команде следовало снова объединиться.

Тони лишь отмахнулся от него, предупредив, во сколько приедут грузчики, чтобы помочь Стиву переехать обратно в башню.

— Постой, что? Ты не обязан этого делать, Тони, — сказал Стив, — я отлично лажу с новенькими. Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить тебя за твою финансовую поддержку.

— Не смеши меня, Кэп, — перебил его Тони. — Грузчики приедут завтра утром. Хэппи заберет тебя сегодня, приедешь прямо к ужину. Знаю, Роуди будет расстроен, так что и его пригласи на ужин. Сэма тоже можешь позвать, раз уж вы, ветераны, предпочитаете держаться вместе. Как думаешь, будет очень странно, если я не приглашу Вижена, хотя я его создатель? Ну ладно, Вижен тоже может прийти. Но не ведьма. Ни за что.

Стив уж было начал возражать, но его прервал голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, раздавшийся над их головами:

— Погрузочная компания города Нью-Йорка подтвердила ваш запрос на перевозку вещей капитана Роджерса, сэр.

Тони веселил тот факт, что сначала Кэп всячески намекал ему, что хочет переехать, а потом так яростно отказывался от помощи. Стив был прав. Неплохо было бы снова объединиться, или о чем там разглагольствовал Кэп до того, как они решили, что он возвращается.

Тони думал, что Брюс был единственным отсутствующим Мстителем, пока одним ранним утром не наткнулся на него на кухне, решив завернуть к кофеварке на своем пути в спальню. Если быть точнее, он наткнулся на Брюса и Наташу, которые держались за руки и пили чай. Рыжая умолчала о том, что ей прекрасно известно местонахождение Брюса, а Беннер и чувство вины — несовместимые вещи, поэтому он был в башне уже спустя пару дней после переезда шпионки.

Значит, Тони мог сообщить ПЯТНИЦЕ об окончании поисков любых упоминаний о Халке в Южной Азии.

***

Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство бесило. Кому как не Тони знать об этом. Ему должно было стать легче после Экстремиса. Все должно было наладиться после Альтрона. Ну, уж уход из Мстителей точно должен был помочь. Однако, Тони до сих пор иногда видел червоточину над башней и до сих пор просыпался весь в поту, считая своих лучших друзей мертвыми. Да, пусть дела постепенно и налаживались, но до полного разрешения им было далеко.

Пеппер это не нравилось. Кошмары Тони служили напоминанием того, как часто они подходили к точке невозврата. Гений так же подозревал, что это напоминало ей о том, как сильно он изменился с того момента, как принял решение стать Железным Человеком. Он был сломлен, но, по крайне мере, он был не один.

Гостиная теперь редко когда пустовала по вечерам. Обычно хотя бы один из Мстителей бездумно переключал каналы, или занимался какой-нибудь другой ерундой. Это было своеобразным плюсом, ведь теперь, когда Пеппер выгоняла его из кровати из-за того, что он начинал кричать или вызывал броню, или хоть как-то реагировал на свои кошмары, Тони не приходилось сидеть в гостиной в одиночестве.

Обычно.

***

Однажды ночью, после очередного сна, в котором он так и не смог выбраться из червоточины, Тони оказался на диване в пустой гостиной. Он включил телевизор, чтобы шум отвлек его, но это не сработало. Разговор с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ сперва помог, но потом он начал тосковать по ДЖАРВИСу.

Так уж и быть. Он попробует заснуть. Он дотянулся до пледа, который был перекинут через спинку дивана, и начал в него заворачиваться, когда краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. По коридору брел уставший и голый по пояс суперсолдат. Да ладно, Тони был живым человеком. Любой бы залюбовался, увидев Стива без рубашки.

Кэп направился к дивану. Тони лежал смирно, потому что обычно он делал все возможное, чтобы человек чувствовал себя наиболее неудобно рядом с ним. Как оказалось, Стива это совершенно не смутило, он поднял ноги Тони, чтобы выбить себе немножко места на диване.

— Кошмары, Кэп? — наконец, нарушил тишину Тони.

Стив уклончиво хмыкнул.

— Снова лёд. Что насчет тебя?

— Червоточина.

Стив как-то невесело рассмеялся.

— Старая шарманка на новый лад.

— Сам ты старый! Но болтаешь складно. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

На этот раз Стив действительно рассмеялся. Тони это понравилось куда больше.

— Это было ужасно. Видимо, ты реально устал.

— Твоя рожа ужасна.

— По крайней мере, из нас двоих не я седею и покрываюсь морщинами.

У Тони отвисла челюсть. Они что, снова на грани ссоры? Но по тому, как Стив глянул на него краем глаза, Тони понял, что не прав. Ему нравился солдатский юмор Роджерса. Он и не думал, что тот мог быть таким дерзким. Здорово, что Стив наконец-то начал вести себя, как полагалось человеку его возраста.

— Ауч! Это был удар ниже пояса, Кэп, ниже пояса. Я это тебе припомню. Болван криоконсервированный.

И с этими словами Тони подвинулся ближе к солдату, настолько близко, что еще несколько сантиметров и можно было смело сказать, что они обнимаются.

Они тихо переговаривались и шутили, смотря дерьмовые телешоу, пока оба не уснули.

Проснувшись, Тони обнаружил, что их со Стивом ноги переплелись, а головы покоились на разных концах дивана. Выпутаться из этого клубка так, чтобы не разбудить капитана, было сложно, но возможно. К тому же, таким образом Тони избежал неловкого разговора, последовавшего бы за пробуждением.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя, только Роуди удалось вытащить его из мастерской. Тони провел там почти четыре дня, но он был еще не готов вернуться туда, где они с Пеппер сосуществовали вместе. Поэтому Тони сидел в своей лаборатории, в основном ломая что-то с целью облегчить боль и стараясь не думать о кольце, лежавшем в его личном сейфе уже более двух лет.

Он понимал, что тот факт, что он так и не сделал ей предложение, был знаком того, что их отношения всегда имели срок годности. Но осознание этого совершенно не помогало. Было больно прощаться с кем-то, кому он отдал так много себя. Было больно осознавать то, сколько боли он причинил Пеппер. Что она ему тогда сказала? Ах, да. «Я так больше не могу, Тони».

— ПЯТНИЦА? — позвал Старк.

— Да, сэр?

— Переплавь кольцо Пеппер в кулон. И удали все файлы из папки «Помолвка».

ИИ немного помедлил, но задал следующий вопрос:

— Вы уверенны в своих намерениях, сэр?

— Да, — отозвался Тони. — Без всякого сомнения.

Каким-то образом это помогло намного больше, чем бесконечное разрушение классных проектов при помощи молотка или покупка винтажных сувениров с Капитаном Америка на EBay. Ну, а что? Всем нужно хобби.

— Когда закончишь, отошли кулон Пеппер.

— С каким сообщением, сэр?

Об этом Тони не думал. Что же он мог написать, чтобы не показать свое отчаянье и так очевидно разбитое сердце? К тому же, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы она думала, что он порывается вернуть ее. Он не мог с ней так поступить.

— Напиши, — Тони задумался. — «Спасибо».

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Эй, Тони? — Будто почувствовав, что он, наконец, был готов, в мастерскую вошел Роуди.

Старк вздохнул. Ладно. Пришло время столкнуться с миром.

— Я здесь, Роуди. Зачем пришел?

— Я понимаю, что сейчас для тебя жизнь сплошной мрак, дружище. Я знаю, как сильно ты ее любишь, — видимо его друг всерьез готовился и собирался провести с ним беседу, а-ля ты-не-можешь-вечно-прятаться-в-мастерской.

— Бла-бла-бла, в море еще много рыбы. Я понял, Роуди, — прервал его Старк.

— Постой… ты что… трезвый? — довольно улыбнулся Роуди.

— Люди меняются, — безрадостно пожал плечами Тони.

— Ну, а наверху тебя ждут люди, жаждущие исправить эту ситуацию. Умеренно. Все в рамках приличия.

— Даже сами рамки, — закончил за него Старк.

— Послушай, — завел свою шарманку Роуди, — Пеппер — особенная женщина. И я не буду пытаться убедить тебя в обратном. Она заслуживает лучшего.

— Ого! По-твоему так нужно приободрять друзей? Кажется, Железному Патриоту слишком сильно надавали по шлему!

— Позволь мне закончить. Ты тоже заслушиваешь лучшего. Я считаю, что ничто не случается беспричинно. Правда. Например, меня притащили на какую-то вечеринку студенческого братства, на которую я совершенно не хотел идти, и, вот уж сюрприз, там я нашел дитятко, которое вырубилось от количества выпитого, а двадцать лет спустя он собрал мне охрененную летающую броню!

Тони сдержанно хмыкнул, а Роуди мягко ударил его в плечо, обрадовавшись тому, что его лучший друг, наконец, улыбнулся.

— Я к чему веду, — продолжил Роуди, — вам с Пеппер было отведено определенное время. Вы оба росли и учились на своих ошибках, а теперь просто переросли друг друга. Настало время найти свою родственную душу.

Тони изобразил рвотный позыв.

— Если я соглашусь подняться, ты заткнешься?

— Договорились, — Роуди обнял Старка за плечи и повел его к выходу из лаборатории.

Естественно, все в гостиной ждали победоносного возвращения Роуди. ПЯТНИЦА уже приготовила киномарафон Монти Пайтон, а на коленях Наташи стояла миска с попкорном. Стив открыл пиво и протянул бутылку Тони, как только тот плюхнулся на место рядом с блондином. Тони несколько раз перевел взгляд с пива на Роджерса и назад, прежде чем взял холодную бутылку в свои руки. Стив уж как-то слишком мягко ему улыбнулся.

— Черт, Кэп. Ты хоть крутанул крышку?

— В смысле, «крутанул»? Она разве не отрывная?

Ладно, это было смешно. Эта шутка заслуживала настоящего смеха. Кэп лишь легко улыбнулся и отдал команду ПЯТНИЦЕ начать показ.

В том, как хорошо члены команды узнали друг друга за эти несколько лет, было нечто пугающее. Все знали о том, что Тони не упускал случая постебаться над «наивненьким Стивом», и, когда Кэп был в хорошем расположении духа, он даже подыгрывал ему. Засранец дерзил и всегда точно знал, куда вставить свои пять копеек, да так, что в дальнейшем шутка не устаревала.

Тони вдруг понял, что смотрит на Стива, тогда как капитан показательно сосредоточил свое внимание на фильме. Точно, фильм. Тони сделал глоток пива и повернулся к экрану.

Естественно один фильм превратился в киномарафон, и в итоге все просто пили и болтали под кино. Наташа отправилась спать, слегка шатаясь после выпитой водки, и, подождав несколько уместных минут, Брюс умчался в том же направлении, утверждая, что слишком устал. Клинт показывал Роуди как залезть в вентиляционную шахту. Тони настороженно относился к энтузиазму Роуди, оценивая степень опьянения двух мужчин. Едва звуки в вентиляции над ними затихли, Тони понял, что они со Стивом остались одни.

— Зачем ты вообще его пьешь? — негромко поинтересовался Тони, указывая на пиво Стива. — Ты же не пьянеешь. Так зачем пытаться?

— Солидарность, — произнес Кэп, торжественно приподнимая бутылку и одаривая Тони типичным Кэповским взглядом, который Старк любил и ненавидел одновременно. Когда-нибудь он сотрет эту елейную ухмылочку с лица Кэпа. С лица Стивена. Стивен Грант Роджерс.

— Да, Энтони Эдвард Старк?

Черт! Тони что, размышлял вслух?

— Ага, но думаю, что процесс озвучивания собственных мыслей называется «реплика», — ответил Стив.

Мило. Очень мило, что Стив знал ответ. Оказывается он не такой тупой, каким кажется.

Стив уставился на него, прежде чем протянуть:

— Ладно, притворюсь, что не слышал этого. Может ты поговоришь, вместо того чтобы думать? — предложил он.

— И о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Кэп?

Стив немного поиграл с этикеткой своего пива, прежде чем начать:

— Я знаю, как это отстойно. Любить кого-то, кто никогда не будет твоим.

— А другой темы нет? — попробовал Тони.

— Но самое худшее — их жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Они живут без тебя, и ты видишь все то, что могло бы быть твоим, но никогда не будет, — продолжил Стив.

— Серьезно, я не хочу говорить об этом.

— У Пегги есть фотографии ее детей и внуков. Ей нравится показывать их мне. Я счастлив, что у нее была такая замечательная, счастливая жизнь… — Роджерс замолчал на полуслове.

Окей, Тони проглотил наживку.

— Но?

-…, но иногда я думаю о том, что я хотел бы быть тем, кто подарит ей такую жизнь. Это… это отстой, Тони. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я буду рядом, когда Пеппер найдет кого-то другого. Я всегда буду рядом. — На щеках блондина заиграл румянец, но он закончил свою мысль: — Обещаю.

Тони хотел сказать что-нибудь, использовать силу слов. Но вместо слов пришли слезы и чисто мужское шмыганье носом. Он до последнего бы спорил, утверждая, что оно было мужественным. Ну, по крайне мере он не рыдал.

Стив лишь притянул его в свои объятья и держал, пока слезы не исчезли. К тому моменту, как Тони собрал все свои силы, чтобы сделать небольшую ремарку с целью разрядки обстановки, суперсолдат уже спал.

***

— Сэр?

Тони резко проснулся от голоса ПЯТНИЦЫ. Видимо, он не услышал предыдущие попытки ИИ разбудить его, потому что сейчас громкость была поднята до 11.

— Что случилось, ПЯТНИЦА? — сонно поинтересовался Тони. Часы на прикроватном столике показывали 2:33 ночи, что означало, что он проспал всего 17 минут. Отлично. Не так уж сильно и хотелось.

— Капитан Роджерс проснулся и сейчас направляется в гостиную. Остальные Мстители отсутствуют, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

Ну да, Тони дал ПЯТНИЦЕ команду будить его каждый раз, когда Стив просыпается от кошмаров. Что с того? Не то чтобы он сделал это целенаправленно. ПЯТНИЦА, будучи хорошим Искусственным Интеллектом, сама начала присылать Тони рапорты каждый раз, когда Стив просыпался из-за кошмара. Предварительно убедившись, что Тони не спал, конечно же. Но теперь, когда у него был этот своеобразный будильник, ПЯТНИЦА обращалась к нему несмотря ни на что

— Сэр? — вежливо позвала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Встаю-встаю! — Тони скатился с кровати, обернул вокруг себя одеяло и, пошатавшись, направился к лифту.

Он изо всех сил старался не уснуть в лифте, спускавшемся на общий этаж. Он только выбрался из своей лаборатории, в которой провел 38 часов в попытках одолеть международную систему единиц измерения. Хоть это и не было его самым длинным лабораторным марафоном, он вымотался. Лифт достиг своего назначения, оповестив об этом привычным громким звоном, двери открылись, и Старк, предварительно споткнувшись, направился к дивану, где его уже ждал Стив.

— Привет, Кэп, — сонно поприветствовал его Тони.

— Тони? ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что ты… в смысле… э… почему ты здесь? Ты что, спал? — Стив явно был застигнут врасплох появлением Тони. Черт, он забыл, что когда ИИ говорит твоему соседу о том, что ты не спишь, ты должен выглядеть бодрым.

Тони помедлил, старясь придумать отмазку. А, насрать. Он слишком устал.

— Заткнись, Стив, — беззлобно произнес Тони. Он плюхнулся на диван и прижался к теплому боку Роджерса. — Что на этот раз?

Стив молчал. Тони взглянул на него, обнаружив, что суперсолдат смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой.

— Что?

— О, прости, я думал, что мне нужно заткнуться.

— Знаешь, что? — заворчал Тони. — Я даже не знаю, почему вожусь с тобой! Американский любимчик, мать твою, поцелуй меня в зад.

Стив очень мило рассмеялся. Может быть, он и был американским любимчиком. Может быть, его бруклинские корни давали о себе знать немного чаще, чем признавала Америка, но Тони он нравился и таким.

***

Проснувшись из-за кошмара, Тони впервые услышал о том, что Стив все еще спал. И словно в насмешку над ним: ему приснилось видение Ванды.

Прошел целый час, прежде чем Тони понял, что он ни за что не уснет один. У них со Стивом был негласный договор о том, что они спят вместе на диване каждый раз, когда кто-то из них не может уснуть один, но в этот раз ему не повезло: Роджерс спокойно дремал в своей комнате.

Ну что ж, если не спит Тони Старк, то и Капитан Америка спать не будет. ПЯТНИЦА звучала как-то осуждающе, когда сообщала ему о том, что он прибыл на общий этаж, где располагались комнаты остальных мстителей.

Вломиться в комнату суперсолдата было легко, особенно если учесть то, что Тони сам создал замки для каждой двери. Стив сам виноват, нужно было поменять код. И даже в том, что он не знал, как это сделать, тоже была его вина.

Оказавшись в комнате суперсолдата, Тони понял, что у него нет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. Он просто стоял и смотрел на спящего мужчину. Он пару раз тихо позвал его по имени, но тот не проснулся. Слава богу, на его тумбочке была лампа.

Капитан практически слетел с кровати, когда лампа разбилась об пол, но он быстро взял себя в руки, выключив режим «мочу всех ниче не вижу» едва увидев Тони у его кровати.

— Тони? — ну, не сказать, что это был тупой вопрос. Конечно, очевидно, что это был Тони, но он решил один раз спустить это Кэпу с рук и поговорить о его наблюдательности позже.

— О, круто! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты не спишь!

— Ага, — устало протянул Кэп, потирая глаза, — не сплю, конечно.

Они уставились друг на друга. Тони не хотел просить. Репутация дороже. Стив должен был предложить. Но, естественно, он не поддавался.

— Кэп, — позвал Тони, и его голос звучал куда более изможденнее, чем он того хотел. Он проглотил комок в горле, обдумывая, что еще сказать.

Наконец, Стив подвинулся в сторону. Тони взобрался на освободившееся место, и солдат начал рассуждать о военных тактиках и бейсболе. Бессмысленная болтовня и ставший привычным вес тела рядом, наконец, усыпили Тони. Может быть, Тони это только приснилось, но он готов был поклясться, что Стив провел рукой по его волосам, когда он заснул.

***

После этого их диванные свидания прекратились. Клинт был ушлепком, поэтому не мог сдержать своих едких комментариев. Наташа и Брюс тоже обо всем знали, но именно Роуди посчитал своим долгом поговорить о том, что происходит между Стивом и Тони. Старк тут же ретировался от него в свою лабораторию, распевая собственную версию «Ничего не слышу, ла-ла-ла-ла».

Удивительно, но никто ничего не сказал им, когда они начали засыпать на диване вместе. Конечно же, их видели вместе, хотя бы раз кто-то из Мстителей да набредал на них ночью или рано утром. Как оказалось, никто не видел ничего особенного в том, что они спали вместе, но как только они начали спать раздельно — все как будто взбунтовались. Тони определенно были нужны новые друзья.

Никто просто не знал о том, что Старк и Роджерс перенесли свои ночные «свидания» из общей гостиной в спальни друг друга. И это было роскошно, серьезно. Теперь Тони мог спать не один и наслаждаться комфортабельной кроватью, вместо того, чтобы просыпаться на диване от судороги в ноге или с дикой болью в шее.

Насрать на Мстителей. Он ведь не «разбил сердце Стиву» или «испортил все», или «завел нездоровую связь». У него была теплая кровать, цветущая дружба, и он хотел, чтобы все это оставалась приватным, как они и задумывали.

Позже Тони признает, что к тому моменту, когда они начали проводить каждую ночь вместе, он уже врал самому себе. Он начал ложиться спать раньше, чтобы поговорить со Стивом перед сном. У Роджерса была собственная полка в шкафу в пентхаусе Тони, а в комнате Стива лежала запасная зубная щетка для Старка. Просто на всякий случай.

Каждый вечер походил на пижамную вечеринку. Большую часть ночей они говорили, пока не засыпали. Большую часть ночей они даже не прикасались друг к другу. Большую часть ночей Тони больше не мучили кошмары. И он почти убедил себя в том, что кошмары Стива так же случались гораздо реже.

Всего несколько человек знали о том, что список завоеваний Тони включал в себя нескольких мужчин (колледж — пора экспериментов!). Вообще-то, Тони когда-то даже пытался уложить в кровать Роуди. Старк всегда убеждал себя, что это была лишь жажда экспериментов, и что им двигало любопытство, но Кэп пробуждал в нем чувства, которые Тони не испытывал вот уже 20 лет. Стив заставлял его сердце трепетать. Стив заставлял его улыбаться.

Стив делал его счастливым.

***

Однажды Стив и Сэм отправились на миссию. Башню покинули двое, но вернулись они втроем. Когда Стив спросил у него, может ли Баки остаться, Тони просто не смог отказать. Не удивительно, что суперсолдата и след простыл на целую неделю.

«Во имя науки», — напомнил себе Тони, когда поздно ночью обнаружил Стива одного на кухне. Его светлые волосы были в полном беспорядке и, несмотря на то, что было уже достаточно поздно, он наливал себе кофе.

— Привет, сосулька, — так держать, Тони. Все под контролем. — Я тут подумал, уже поздно. Ты… идешь? — Черт. Совсем не под контролем.

— Иду? — с озадаченным видом переспросил Стив.

И вот он, Баки, в нужное время, в нужном месте. Он вошел в кухню и встал рядом со своим старым другом. У Баки не было своей комнаты в башне, никто не попросил Тони выделить ему ее. Он даже думать не хотел о том, где в таком случае спит Зимний Солдат. Что могли сказать друг другу два человека из 1940-го? Ту фразу, которую Стив иногда шептал во сне? «Я с тобой до конца».

Прошла вечность, прежде чем механик решил, что с него хватит.

— Точно, — так держать, Тони. Это точно показало им, из чего ты сделан. Это, несомненно, не было странным, смутным или по-детски глупым. Иди-ка ты в мастерскую. Тебе не нужно спать.

Стив и Баки всегда были вместе, Стив и Баки всегда будут вместе. Тони был идиотом, раз думал, что он был чем-то большим, чем временной заменой.

— ПЯТНИЦА? Протокол «Полная блокировка». Я хочу, чтобы сюда было проникнуть сложнее, чем в Форт-Нокс**.

***

— Сэр? Сэр? Сэр?

— Ладно-ладно! Что стряслось, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Капитан Роджерс снова здесь. Он хочет, чтобы вы подтвердили его вход.

— Ответ по-прежнему нет, ПЯТНИЦА, и ты знаешь это.

— Да, сэр.

Двери, однако, все равно открылись.

— ПЯТНИЦА? Какого черта? Я же сказал «нет»! — разозлился на свой ИИ Тони, в то время как Стив прокладывал себе путь через лабораторию.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но ваш четырнадцатидневный протокол исчерпал себя. Я больше не уполномочена в отказе при вводе правильного пароля на вход в вашу мастерскую.

«Ну и ладно», — подумал Тони, — «По крайней мере, Стив тоже выглядит чертовски усталым». Естественно гений выглядел куда хуже, но было приятно понимать, что не один он страдал.

— Что тебе нужно, Стив? Я занят, — выкрикнул Тони, пока блондин еще не подошел к нему.

Стив не ответил, пробираясь через горы мусора, которые накопились за время пребывания Тони в мастерской. Когда он, наконец, подошел к Тони, тот решил сосредоточить все свое внимание на перчатке, лежавшей перед ним на рабочем столе, до которой он, вероятнее всего, до этого не притрагивался месяцами. Стив, молча, стоял рядом, пока Тони, наконец, не сдался и не взглянул на него.

— Тони, — начал он, — Я… Я не могу… — Стив позволил фразе повиснуть в воздухе, прежде чем собраться и перейти в Капитанский режим. — Я не могу спать, — по-солдатски закончил он.

Неа, Тони не собирался облегчать ему задачу.

— А я-то тут причем? — Поинтересовался механик. — Сходи к своему дружку из сороковых и попроси его пообниматься с тобой.

— Так вот в чем дело? Я-то уж думал, что из всех людей именно ты меня поймешь. — Ага, Стив официально включил режим Капитана Америка. — Он кричит по ночам. Ты знал об этом? Ты думаешь у нас с тобой проблемы? Ты даже не представляешь, через что прошел Зимний Солдат. Ты хоть на секунду об этом задумывался? С чем ему приходится справляться сейчас? Я пожертвовал сном с тобой, чтобы он не был один. Я думал ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять это.

— Ты? Пожертвовал? Чем именно ты пожертвовал, Кэп? Потому что я более чем уверен, что это ничего не значит, — жестоко произнес Тони, указывая на пространство между ними. Он знал, что причиняет боль своими словами. Он делал это нарочно. Ему было проще отталкивать людей, чтобы они не навредили ему.

Блондин развернулся и сделал несколько тяжелых шагов, прежде чем снова обернуться к Тони, разводя руки в стороны.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был взрослым, Тони? Хорошо! Баки взял с меня обещание, что эту ночь я проведу с пользой для себя, и именно это я и сделаю. Дай знать, когда, наконец, вытащишь голову из своей же задницы, — с этими словам, Стив направился к выходу.

— Не выражайся! — горько крикнул ему вслед Тони.

***

— Будь я проклят.

Тони пытался занять себя чем-нибудь после того, как Стив ушел, но после его вторжения мастерская уже не казалась такой уединенной, как раньше. Признав поражение спустя несколько часов, Старк направился в пентхаус.

Он совсем не ожидал обнаружить огромную фигуру, свернувшуюся на его простынях.

Больше всего на свете в их совместных пробуждениях Тони любил растрепанные волосы Стива. Он признал, что скучал по этому. Сперва, Тони хотел уйти. Он цеплялся за свою гордость, желая, чтобы Стив испытал те же надежду и ожидание, что и Тони, когда Баки только въехал в башню.

А, может быть, Тони хотя бы раз в жизни не стоило смотреть дареному коню в зубы.

Он даже не переоделся из своей замасленной рабочей одежды. Приподняв уголок одеяла, Тони устроился рядом со своим лучшим другом.

Стив заворочался и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Дсталголву из жпы? — сонно поинтересовался он.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Тони.

Он пододвинулся ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними. Не удержавшись, он одной рукой взъерошил волосы Стива. Другая его рука проскользнула под футболку блондина, нежно поглаживая выступающие мышцы. Солдат задрожал и потянулся к Тони.

Они лежали ближе, чем когда-либо до этого. Дотрагивались друг до друга так, как никогда до этого. Дыхание Стива участилось, и он бессознательно облизнул губы, тем самым привлекая к ним внимание Тони.

— Стив? — Тони не ожидал, что его голос будет таким сломленным, таким нерешительным. — Не психуй.

И с этими словам, он сократил дистанцию между ними.


End file.
